Cursed Fates
by Danger9000
Summary: Tzekel-Kan's destiny becomes intertwined with a woman who makes him realize his own unholiness. Love story gone wrong. TW: Rape.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer night in El Dorado, and a young lady was having a coming out part in the middle of the town square. This was a regular thing that would happen in their city; when a girl finally turned 16, she was considered to be a woman, and they always had a party to celebrate them becoming of marrying age. It was also a way to show themselves off to the public.

It was always a disgusting display, in Tzekel-Kan's opinion. Whatever girl they were having the party for would always get heavily intoxicated, dance around in their skimpy outfits, and hang all over their potential suitors; usually young attractive men, but sometimes older men who had waited until they acquired more personal wealth to attract a mate with. Some girls liked the stability, but most of them were only interested in love, who was the most attractive, or who they thought would be good in the sack.

Yet there was no real need to worry about who you would marry in a city like El Dorado. The only real thing they had to fear was Tzekel-Kan and the things he had to preach. The age of the Jaguar was soon upon them, and the toll that many of them would have to pay would be heavy indeed.

As a result of him being the feared high priest and speaker for the Gods, he quite literally had no friends or personal relations of any kind. He couldn't. He was a holy man, and to engage in mundane activities would be a sin for the position he was in. That's why he felt so beside himself when he found himself taking unusual interest in this woman's coming out ceremony tonight.

For all that he tried, he couldn't seem to find the young woman in question, even looking down upon the scene from high above in his temple. He could see all the jolly townsfolk talking and dancing the night away like they normally would have, yet no young woman all dolled up in the center of attention of it all. It was possible that she had already found a worthy suitor and ran off with him, ditching the party, but his gut feeling told him that wasn't the case.

His curiosity persisted, and he continued to scan the scene in an effort to find her whereabouts. It took a few minutes, but finally he did.

She was concealed in the shadows, leaned up against one of the southern temples, far away from the party and it's festivities. She seemed sad. And no one really seemed to either notice or care that she wasn't there.

Tzekel-Kan could tell this was the woman they were having the party for by her long, elegant dress. It was much more modest than what the average girl would wear, but it still showed off the top of her bust line and her slim shoulders. Her makeup seemed to be done quite well, and her long dark hair hung freely behind her. He had to admit that she was quite beautiful, even though the shadows and her distance away from him made her difficult to see clearly.

He was most confused as to why more young males hadn't shown up at the party, or why they weren't going over there to try to win her over. There definitely didn't appear to be anything wrong with the girl, judging by just looking at her. Far from it, in fact. He couldn't just stand there and let his mind be boggled by these questions. He decided he would find out for himself.

He smoothed out his skirt and made his way down from his temple. He wondered more than once why he was doing this, and why her situation was of any concern or relevance to him. Perhaps the Gods were giving him a sign, he thought, and this girl was simply the one who held the answers. In any regard, he was the city's high priest, and no one ever questioned his judgement. He was at complete liberty to ask anything of anyone for any reason. And so, he would.

He bypassed the party, making a detour around the city so he didn't attract any unnecessary attention, lest anyone ask what he was up to. Not that the result of which wouldn't end up with an unfortunate fate for the one asking. He just rathered that no one would get in his way.

He went around the temple she was stationed at, which took a little bit longer, but at least no one had seem him, and he would hopefully get to speak to the girl in private.

He came up behind her in the shadows, slowly, so as not to frighten her.

She seemed to sense his presence. She turned around to face him, and upon seeing him she appeared surprised, but not frightened.

"Oh, hello high priest Tzekel-Kan" she addressed politely, giving a curt bow of respect that was mandatory of any citizen who addressed him.

"Hello" he answered back, leaving an unfamiliar and awkward pause afterward that made him feel aggrieved as not have not rehearsed exactly what he would say to her in the following. This newfound interaction had been a hasty decision, and he instantly came to regret it, especially now looking upon the beauty of her and slowly becoming captivated by it. His tongue was getting dry, and he didn't quite know what to say.

His discomfort seemed to have rubbed off on her. She looked down, holding her hands together. She still seemed to be just as sad as she was before. Perhaps that would be a good place to start, he thought.

"Something seems to be troubling you" he said, "the Gods have granted me the ability to sense such things."

"I see" she said simply. "It's true, something troubles me. And it might be too bold of me to say, but I have long sensed the Gods' unusual plan for me; the destiny I had been marked out for. No one ever believes me, or the prophecies I've foreseen. Least of all my mother, who so more than anything wants to marry me off and bear her many grandchildren. But it cannot be so."

He was surprised upon hearing this revelation, he simply had to know more.

"Please explain, child."

She took an uneasy breath.

"My fate is a cursed one, and I will not live a long life. The reason why is unclear. But I feel there is something of significance I will leave behind, so perhaps it isn't all bad."

Tzekel-Kan somehow felt disheartened by this.

"If it is in my power" he stated, "I'll see to it that you are protected, and perhaps this prophecy will not come to fruition."

She smiled at him.

"You are a kind man. Much different from what the others say."

They were both blushing and made very little eye contact as a result of such.

"You are quite different from the others as well. Not many can say they have been gifted with visions from the Gods."

"Visions, but perhaps not gifts" she added solemnly.

They spent a few moments in silence.

"In any regard" Tzekel-Kan started, "it is a surprise to me that many men have not tried to win you away this evening."

She was blushing again, harder this time.

"There had been a few earlier" she admitted. "But some say I'm hard to get to know. I suppose that challenges are not something many look for."

Tzekel-Kan, on the other hand, couldn't quite return those same sentiments. Challenges often excited him, clearly for better or for worse.

"Then they are fools" he stated bluntly.

She smiled, but appeared very shy now.

Upon realizing what he had been doing, he thought he should make some excuse to leave. He had gotten the information he was initially after, and now he feared he may have taken this exchange between them too far.

"I shall take my leave now" he said, "I hope you will find more enjoyment on this special night of yours."

She smiled again, looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you."

She bowed to him before he left, and he could tell that she was genuinely happier than she had been before they spoke.

On his way back to his temple, his mind had reeled. He just couldn't get that beautiful and interesting young lady off his mind. Part of him cursed himself for it. His life was completely dedicated to the Gods, and he shouldn't have such extensive thoughts about any mortal. Yet he could see that she was far from ordinary, and perhaps of some importance to him.

He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but to question the Gods.

He let out a long sigh.

"What exactly are you playing at?" he asked into the night sky. The question hung plainly in the summer air, unanswered. He sighed again.

When he made it back up to the top of his temple, he looked down upon the scene again. He was glad to see that the girl had rejoined the party, and she seemed to be smiling, enjoying herself. He didn't even ask her name, he realized. He came to regret that instantly.

He watched her a little longer that night. She seemed to be just enjoying the company of her family and friends, and the atmosphere seemed quite wholesome and relaxed. He could see no men trying to take their shots at her, and he felt somewhat thankful for it.

He was definitely letting this infatuation with her get out of hand, he thought. So he forced himself to retire for the night. Silencing any lasting thoughts he had of her. But it wouldn't be long until he thought of her again.


	2. Chapter 2

He could hardly sleep at all that night. He was tossing and turning, plagued by thoughts of the girl he met earlier.

He became frustrated.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked himself aloud.

He couldn't go back to bed, and eventually he felt trying to be useless.

He got up and paced the floor, going over to his pool of holy water and splashing his face. Begrudgingly, it did little to make him feel cleansed this time.

He dried off his face and walked outside his temple, sitting down on the top step and looking up at the night sky. The full moon was the only thing illuminating El Dorado, save for a few lit torches scattered around the city. It was very late in the night, and no one was out. He looked down at the center town square and saw the mess the party-goers had made and their lack of efforts to clean it up. Though this was a regular part of the processions, so he wasn't surprised.

At the very least, he hoped that the girl had a good time, and he couldn't help but wonder about her again. He hoped that she didn't find a mate later in the night either, though he knew he shouldn't be wishing ill on her. He knew deep down he had more selfish motives for it, and that he definitely shouldn't.

He looked over to where he had met the girl earlier, and was surprised to see the vague outline of someone sitting down beside the temple in that exact same spot where they met.

There's no way it could be anyone else, he thought.

He studied their image for a few moments longer, just to make sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. But it wasn't.

He could tell by the dress and the long hair. Her legs were crouched inside her arms, her knees tucked to her chest, and her face resting between them. If he didn't know better, he'd say that she was crying. And that simply wasn't something that he could let slide, or least of all go without explanation.

He descended the stairs to his temple, cutting across the town square and right over to the young lady. This time she seemed more than surprised to see him, almost as if she wished she hadn't.

"Oh! Tzekel-Kan!" she stammered, standing up and momentarily turning away and wiping her tears, like she were ashamed for him to see her this way.

"None of that" he said, grabbing her wrist. She let out a surprised gasp. "Tell me what this is about."

"N-nothing" she stammered again, hesitating to look him in the eyes.

"I said that I would protect you" he said, "so your problems are mine now. Explain."

She swallowed.

"I fear that I have fallen in love with someone. Someone who I can never have."

He was stunned into silence. He let go of her wrist and turned away.

"My mother" she continued, "presented a man to me at the end of my ceremony, one who she said I would be forced to marry if I didn't choose anyone else. But I had refused. I just couldn't accept him."

Surprised now, he turned to her again.

"So what happened?" he asked.

She tried to stifle her tears.

"She told me to leave, that I was useless to her if I wouldn't bear children."

Now he was the one to swallow.

"And this other man you speak of?" he asked slowly.

A single tear fell from her eye.

"Can never be with me. That's just the way it is."

She turned away from him, leaning herself against the temple wall.

His intuition was never wrong. He knew of the man she spoke of.

He didn't know what came over him. He suddenly felt the need to reach out and touch her. And so, he did. He tenderly laid his hand over her shoulder, his body hardly even an inch behind hers as he spoke softly in her ear.

"Please, until we have this figured out, you can stay with me."

He could feel her trembling beneath his touch.

"But, I couldn't-"

"You'll be kept safe, I swear." he assured, hushing away her doubts.

She looked down momentarily, then nodded.

"Ok."

They walked back to his temple together in silence, her a few feet behind him. They would have looked more than a little suspicious if they had been seen together like this in the middle of the night, but thankfully no one was around to catch them.

He wondered what this situation he was getting themselves in would eventually lead up to. He didn't even have a proper sleeping situation set up for her. He only had one bed, and they couldn't both stay in it together.

He didn't have much time to wonder, though. Before they knew it they had reached the top of the temple and he led her inside. She stood uncomfortably by the entrance, one arm holding the other.

"It occurs to me that I haven't even learned your name." he said, breaking the silence.

"Armanda" she said shyly. Beautiful name, he thought.

He lit a few candles around the room so that it wasn't so dark. He didn't want her to feel any more uncomfortable than she already was. After a few moments, she began to relax.

"I appreciate you allowing me to stay here, high priest. Your kindness truly is remarkable" she said.

"It's no trouble, child." he said finally, clearing his throat that was beginning to get dry again.

She looked about the room and noticed that there was only one bed.

"I suppose I'll sleep over here then?" she questioned, motioning to the floor beside her.

"No, take my bed" he said, "I insist."

She blushed furiously but tried to hide it.

"If you're sure" she said hesitantly. She avoided looking at him, but he on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Of course" he said, walking over to her now.

She grew more nervous with every step he took closer to her. Before she knew it, he was in front of her, and he laid his strong hand over her slim shoulder again.

"Be honest with me" he started, "am I the man whom you've fallen in love with?"

She wouldn't look him in the eyes, her body trembled even harder beneath him.

"Yes" she said at last, fearing what his reaction to this revelation would be.

She was surprised to feel him stroke her hair, and then her face, his hand so gentle as he did.

He had been more forward with her than he had ever been with anyone. His mind was screaming at him to stop, but his body betrayed him. He was a holy man, devout of any ordinary man's desires and temptations. But she was just so pure and beautiful. Suddenly, all those notions about him being above the whims of an ordinary man had gone to waste.

With one finger, he lifted up her chin and kissed her. Clearly there was still sin within him yet.

But if she were a sin, he thought, than she was the sweetest of them all. She was heaven, and she was worth every moment of it.

He deepened their kiss, pulling her closer into his body.

He didn't want to fight this feeling, and for the life of him, it didn't feel wrong. But after a few moments, his face began to feel wet.

She broke away from him. He looked into her eyes and could see that she had begun crying again.

"I can't do this" she said, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be" he said in a hushed voice. "No one has to know. I promise to keep what we have between us a secret. But you must promise to do the same."

She averted her eyes and another tear fell.

"I don't know" she said, stammering. But he wouldn't accept it.

He forced her to kiss him again. She cried harder onto him.

He pulled her back, far enough so that they reached the foot of his bed, and he swung her down onto it.

She gasped as her back hit the mattress. He wasted no time in climbing back on top of her and planting kisses all over. He worked from her neck to her chest, biting hungrily as he went.

She cried out and tried to get him to cease these impulsive actions, or at the very least try to slow him down. It was all happening too fast. Neither of them could quite get their head around it.

"Please!" she sobbed hastily, "let's think this through!"

But of course, he didn't want to. He was nothing but primal instinct now. He felt himself aching in places he never had before. Suddenly he had needs to be satisfied, and she was all the cause of it. Surely she couldn't leave him hanging like this.

"No" he growled in her ear, "it's too late for that. I want you, and I will have you."

Her heart never raced so fast. She tried to push him off, but she couldn't. His muscular body far outweighed her own.

He tore her dress off her, ravaging her exposed breasts.

It didn't matter how she screamed and cried. He was overcome with cruel desire. It was almost like he wasn't himself anymore. As the attack went on, she more and more felt she was the one to blame, that her mom had been right all along. In herself, she was sickened.

She was completely naked now and he was quickly taking his own clothes off. She attempted to scramble away, but he caught her by the ankle and viciously pulled her back, causing her to cry out.

"Stop moving!" he barked. He was just too strong. She had no choice but to endure.

She cried silent tears as he raped her, holding back all of the pain she felt. It was the most horrible and gut wrenching thing she had ever been through, especially when he broke through her hymen. Minutes went by, and eventually she went numb to his thrusts.

He, on the other hand, loved every minute of it, and in the moment he felt no wrong in what he was doing. He was overcome with nothing but pure passion and love for this girl. In his eyes, she loved him too, but was just too shy to show it. He, on the other hand, had no problem cutting right to the chaste.

He finished inside her, grunting and moaning as he did. He fell on top of her, panting heavily and planting kisses on her. After about a minute, he rolled off.

She was left in a pool of her own tears.

"You said you would protect me."

That's when the shame hit him. It twisted inside his stomach. He wanted to vomit.

"I-I'm sorry-" he said, stumbling over his words "I don't know what came over me."

She said nothing. She was completely lost for words. Her mind was fried.

"I'll protect you from now on" he promised, but she laid there motionless. "Please, believe me."

Moments went by in silence. Tears began to well up in his own eyes.

"I love you, Armanda."

The word 'love' stung, and she winced. If what he had done to her was his way of showing it, she never wanted him to love her again.

"Please, forgive me!" he begged, but she couldn't.

She cried silent tears, naked in his bed. It was clear that his pleas were useless to her, just the same way her pleas had been useless to him. He knew he deserved it.

After a few minutes in silence, he had grown quite tired, and whether he meant to or not, he fell asleep beside her.

Armanda noticed when he had fallen asleep and more than once considered suffocating him right then and there. But acts of vengeance would mean worse trouble for her, and she knew it.

Laying beside him, she tried to forget about what had just happened, if only so she could get a few hours of sleep for the night, but she couldn't. She knew she had nowhere else to go, but it became clear that her body wouldn't allow her to stay here.

She collected the torn bits of her clothes, which still concealed the majority of her body, but made it clear that she had been through some sort of scrap. She would have to think up a good enough excuse for that, she thought.

As quietly as she could, she left the temple; a place that was said to be sacred and holy. But upon her one time visiting there, it proved to be anything but.

She wiped off the makeup that was running down her face as she descended the stairs. No one, she thought, will ever know about this. To do so would mean the demise of them both. Their people had no sympathy for anyone who had sex outside of marriage, no matter the circumstance. And things like this simply didn't happen amongst her people. She was devastated that it had to happen to her.

"Why?" she asked into the night sky, the morning sun beginning to rise in the distance now. But the question hung out there in the summer air unanswered.

The answer, she would find, would soon come, and in the least expected of ways.


	3. Chapter 3

TZEKEL-KAN POV

He slept surprisingly well that night. He supposed it was because of how worn out he had been and how long he had stayed up.

When he found that Armanda wasn't laying there beside him, he was absolutely panicked, especially remembering all the events that had happened last night. Guilt and shame overcame him once again.

Surely she wouldn't be foolish enough to tell anyone, he thought. She was definitely wiser than that. But he just couldn't let that fear go. He needed to find her and speak to her before the day was out.

He got dressed and went outside. He definitely had slept in, and it was nearing mid-day now. Upon seeing how empty the town was, he cursed under his breath.

"Damn."

It was a cleansing day, and the streets would be vacated of all civilians, save for the guards keeping watch over them. The citizens wouldn't be allowed back out until nightfall. Begrudgingly, he knew he'd have to wait until then.

ARMANDA POV

She woke that morning feeling sick as a dog. She slept just outside the door of her house. And upon her mother discovering her that morning and seeing the state she was in, she rushed her inside the house and began questioning her and caring for her. Armanda made up a story that she had been attacked by wild storks; the large, seemingly docile birds who frequently roamed around El Dorado. It was far-fetched, but at least her mother bought it.

Her mother spoke about how she deeply regretted her decision to throw her out, and how she had simply been acting out of spite for Armanda rejecting the man she presented to him. Love, she said, was something she decided that she should find in her own time. Armanda could say nothing. She only wanted to cry.

She lied in bed for most of the day, occasionally throwing up into the bucket her mom fetched for her. She knew today was meant to be a cleansing day for the city. But it more or less felt like a cleansing day for her.

She never wanted to see that man again, but knowing the position he was in as their city's high priest, she knew that just couldn't be so. She dreaded the day she would have to see him again, and the facade she'd be forced to wear in front of him for the rest of her life. Life, she knew from here on out, would be miserable for her. What the Gods' had destined for her would prove to be right.

In an attempt to heal herself, she slept the day away.


	4. Chapter 4

It was later that evening, and the citizens of El Dorado were beginning to integrate themselves back into the city, going about their day's chores and activities.

Tzekel-Kan looked down upon the city from his temple, vehemently trying to find Armanda, if she would even decide to show herself today. He knew he shouldn't be surprised if she wouldn't. But he wouldn't give up searching for her.

It wouldn't be until an hour later when he saw her being dragged across town by her mother, who held her by the hand and appeared to be covering her face. But he knew it was her by the sheen of her long silky hair. The image of it would forever be burned into his mind.

Judging by the direction the pair were headed in, they appeared to be going toward the town medical clinic. He began to panic.

Perhaps he should try to intercept them, he thought. But no, he knew it would be both too suspicious and too risky. He just had to pray that they wouldn't assess the full extent of her injuries, which he now knew that he had inflicted on her. She appeared to be not well, though still as beautiful as ever. He cursed himself for his stupidity again.

But then, something important had occurred to him. Last night she said that her mother had kicked her out, and now she was being chaperoned by her. Clearly they had made amends of some sort, and she no longer needed him as a place to stay.

But perhaps that was for the best, he thought. Eventually someone would have found out where she went, and if the townsfolk discovered that she had been staying with him, there would ultimately be hell to pay. But in his eyes, it would have been worth it. If he had sinned once, he could sin a thousand times. He knew it mattered not. He was damned, and his fate would ultimately be the same. And for Armanda, the woman who he loved, he knew would be well worth it.

He wanted to know how she felt about him and what her plans for them were going forward. Would she eventually come to forgive him and continue seeing him in secrecy? Or would she not want anything to do with him?

Unfortunately, he would never get the chance to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next nine months, she would avoid him at all costs. She would never be seen out on the town alone, or frequent it at all. Over the months she appeared to become more and more reclusive, perhaps even picking up a bit of weight, though she hid it well. She dressed modestly in loose fitting clothing, and Tzekel-Kan couldn't help but to remember how captivating she had been on the night he had met her, and felt sad for what he had done to her. It was clear that he had destroyed her life. He could see the sadness in her eyes.

For whatever reason, she appeared more afraid then ever, and she seemed ashamed to be seen out in public. Perhaps word had gone around town that she had been unsuccessful in finding a mate after her coming out party, which was extremely unusual for any woman in El Dorado. He wondered how she was getting through it all.

He thought about the prophecy she had foretold him concerning her fate, how it was a cursed one and how she was not destined to live a long life. He knew in his heart that he had mistakenly played a crucial role in it, and ironically enough he had sworn to protect her.

Little did they know, it would prove to be a self fulfilling prophecy, no matter how they tried to manipulate the outcome.

The townsfolk came to him on that ninth month and spoke about a woman who had a child out of wedlock, an ultimate sin amongst their people. Apparently they hadn't even known about her pregnancy until she had the child, a healthy baby boy. He knew it was his duty as high priest to carry out the sentence for such a heinous crime; death. Tzekel-Kan was a man whose heart had been hardened over the years, and typically he had no problems carrying out such duties, if not thoroughly enjoying doing so. But the air had been sucked clean out of his lungs when he saw who he had been presented with.

It was Armanda.

They hadn't been face to face with eachother since the events of that night. Somehow, she was still just as beautiful as ever, even though the torment she had been through over the past several months was evident on her face. She was a broken woman, and her eyes showed it.

An older woman was carrying the child in question as evidence to the crime. Her face was tear-stained, it was clear she had been crying a lot recently. Tzekel-Kan knew from seeing her over the past few months that this was her mother.

He looked at the baby in her arms, a newborn boy, who neither strongly resembled either him or Armanda. But he could see in his features that he was clearly the offspring of them both, he had her lips and his eyes. His gut wretched. He so badly wanted to take him in his arms, tell him that he was sorry and that he loved him, but he couldn't.

Another woman came up to him and provided documents that clearly showed that Armanda was unmarried, along with a list of witnesses who were present for the birth of the child.

The facts were undeniable.

Tzekel-Kan collected himself and gave an official public statement, listing her full crime and the sentence that was to be carried out for it. He was handed an ax from another man, he held it shakenly in his grasp.

Armanda was positioned by a post in front of the whole town, kneeling down in front of it with her head overtop, looking much like an onion on a cutting board.

Seeing her positioned like that, posed like a sacrificial lamb, his gut wrenched again. He wanted now more than anything to confess his sins, to tell the world what a terrible person he had actually been. Anything it would take to get him out of carrying out this sentence, or better yet spare her from suffering such a cruel and undeserved fate. But he couldn't. This clearly was the destiny that had been marked out for her. That, and the townsfolk looked to him as their stronghold, and he couldn't break that visage, or else he would be killed along with her.

"You're a coward" he heard his inner voice saying to him over and over again, and he knew it was true.

Him and Armanda were far enough from the crowd surrounding them that no one would hear them as they spoke their final words. They looked to eachother one last time.

Hauntingly, her eyes showed no sign of remorse. Only contempt, and a foreboding tale that was left to be told.

"Your demise will be one far worse than mine" she seethed under her breath. "I have foreseen that you will be greatly deceived upon entering the age of the Jaguar. You will leave our world, and spend the rest of your days in a cruel enslavement. The suffering you shall endure will be unprecedented. I, it would seem, will prove to be the lucky one who got away. I welcome my death."

He was left completely and utterly speechless, trembling where he stood. And not for one minute did he doubt her premonition.

His eyes conveyed nothing short of how sorry he was, and how much he still loved her. But he knew it was of no use.

She looked away from him.

His hand shook as he raised the ax high above her, his towering shadow engulfing her figure one last time.

His strong visage threatened to crumble. But in the end, he did what he had to do.

The ax crashed down upon her neck, severing her head from her body in one fell swoop. Blood spattered everywhere. The whole town looked away. He could hear her mother bursting out into tears behind him, and a few other members of her family had followed suit.

He couldn't stand there any longer.

He dropped the ax and fled the scene quickly, holding in all the emotions he was feeling with all of his might.

When he finally got back to his temple, he crumbled down onto the floor, screaming and writhing in agony. He didn't get up for hours.

He couldn't sleep properly for many months following. He was plagued by the nightmares of everything he had done. He thought about his son who he would never know. How he would only get to watch him grow from afar.

It was a secret that in time would die with them both.

Little did he know, when the time came for him to die, after all of Armanda's predictions had come true and he had lived out a long life in enslavement under Cortes, back in El Dorado he had been succeeded as high priest and speaker for the Gods by his own son, who was singularly the most gifted prophet their people had ever known.

He would be the one to lead their people to an age of peace and prosperity; for he was the son of the most gifted prophets before him, the age of the Jaguar was officially over.


End file.
